Tu es parti
by Princesse-Tallulah
Summary: Cette fois c'est sûr, tout est fini. Il ne reste plus qu'à lui dire … OS


**L'inspiration du week-end.**

* * *

Comme chaque jour depuis le départ d'Edward et de sa famille, Bella s'installa sur le canapé du petit salon de Charlie, son ordinateur sur les genoux. C'était décidé, aujourd'hui elle enverrait pour la dernière fois un mail aux membres de la famille Cullen.

Cela faisait trois longs mois qu'ils étaient partis. Trois mois qu'elle envoyait un mail tous les jours sans jamais avoir de réponse. Trois mois durant lesquels elle n'a presque pas souri. Trois mois qu'elle se bat pour survivre. Trois moi qu'elle ressasse sans cesse toute cette histoire dans sa tête.

Jamais Bella n'aurait pu penser qu'Edward la quitte. Jamais elle n'avait envisagé cette possibilité. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'Alice et Emmett le laisse faire. Et pourtant, il était parti … Ils étaient tous partis.

Mais les jours passent et la vie continue. Depuis maintenant une semaine Bella Swan était sortie de son mode « zombie ». Elle renaît comme renaît la nature après chaque hiver. Tout doucement elle s'épanouie à nouveau. Rien n'est plus pareil depuis que Jacob Black s'est imprégné de la jeune fille. Elle, qui croyait avoir fait une croix sur l'amour, croyait de nouveau à l'amour.

C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui, elle voulait dire adieu à Edward et aux siens une bonne fois pour toute.

Elle ouvrit sa boîte mail et tapa ce qui lui venait à l'esprit, ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

_Edward,_

_Je me souviens de la première fois que je t'ai vu à la cantine du lycée de Forks. J'ai été subjugué par ta beauté, tu semblais irréel. Jour après jour, je ne pensais qu'à toi. Tu hantais mon esprit. Nuit après nuit, je ne rêvais que de toi. Tu m'avais comme ensorcelé._

_Tu m'avais pourtant dis que tu étais méchant, dangereux et que je devrais me tenir éloigné de toi. Si j'avais su, je t'aurais écouté. Cela m'aurait évité de souffrir. Mais je ne voulais pas croire en tes paroles, je n'ai pas pu c'était plus fort que moi. J'avais ce besoin inconditionnel d'être près de toi._

_Tu m'as dis que tu m'aimais. Tu m'as dis que tu me protègerais. Tu m'as dis que j'étais toute ta vie. Tu m'as dis que je pouvais te faire confiance. Pourtant tu es parti. J'ai cru en toi et en tes belles paroles. Je n'aurais pas dû, c'était une erreur. J'aurai dû voir dans tes yeux sombres et froids que ce n'était que des mensonges. Je savais que ton cœur était mort. Comment ai-je pu croire que je pouvais le faire battre à nouveau ?_

_Je ne veux plus te voir. Je ne veux pas qu'on beau jour un membre de la famille Cullen fasse irruption dans ma vie comme si rien ne c'était passé. Je ne veux pas non plus que vous m'écriviez. J'ai assez attendu, j'ai assez pleuré. Je dois avancer à présent._

_Tu es parti. Je t'ai offert mon cœur et j'étais même prête à t'offrir ma vie mais tu es parti. J'avais accepté ton monde et ses règles, puis tu es parti. Tu es parti et je l'ai enfin accepté._

_C'est grâce à Jacob si j'ai pu survivre à ton départ. Il m'a aidé. Il ne m'a jamais jugé, il m'a seulement écouté. Peu à peu, sans que je ne m'en rende compte, il avait sauvé mon cœur et mon âme. Je crois de nouveau en l'amour car il est à mes côtés. Je l'aime. Il m'aime comme je suis, malgré le fait que je sois humaine et maladivement maladroite. C'est lui et moi à présent._

_On est un couple comme tous les autres. On sort, on se montre. On ne reste pas continuellement enfermé chez lui ou chez moi. Je fais pas mal de choses avec lui, comme de la moto, aller au cinéma, se promener sur la plage de la Push, des feux de camps, … _

_Il me laisse vivre et c'est là toute la différence avec toi. J'ai pris conscience que tu m'étouffais à vouloir me protéger de tout. D'ailleurs c'est assez drôle car tu passais ton temps à me dire que tu voulais que je profite de ma vie d'humaine mais tu m'empêché de le faire. Tout n'a toujours été que contradiction avec toi._

_Jacob m'aime d'une façon totalement différente de la tienne et cet amour est tellement plus sain que celui que tu m'offrais. C'est tellement plus sain pour moi. Ses yeux s'illuminent à chaque fois qu'il me voit. Ses yeux me parlent comme les tiens ne l'ont jamais fait._

_J'ai conscience que tu dois avoir mal en lisant cela, peut-être même que tu n'auras pas lu jusque là. Mais moi aussi j'ai souffert. Tu es parti sans te retourner, moi je te quitte sans le regretter._

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ma vie ou pour ma sécurité. Je t'en prie ne demande pas à Alice de me surveiller, laisse moi tout simplement vivre normalement. Jake est là pour moi et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin._

_Je vais enfin faire ce que tu m'as dis. Je vais continuer à vivre comme si tu n'avais jamais existé. De toute façon il n'existe rien qui puise me prouver le contraire puisque tu es parti avec toutes mes photos. Sans souvenirs, il est plus facile d'oublier._

_Tu es arrivé et tu as illuminé ma vie tel un soleil. Puis tu es parti. Finalement tu n'étais qu'une étoile filante. Tout s'est passé si vite._

_Tu es parti et je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. C'est trop tard à présent. Tu as eu ta chance. Entre toi et moi tout est fini. J'aime quelqu'un d'autre. Je sais que je peux lui faire confiance et qu'il ne partira pas comme tu l'as fait._

_Je te dis simplement adieu, ainsi qu'à toute ta famille._

_Isabella Marie Swan._

La jeune fille ne prit même pas la peine de se relire. Elle avait trop peur de flancher et de tout effacer. Elle cliqua tout simplement sur « envoyer ». Elle ferma ensuite son ordinateur et monta le déposer sur son bureau. Elle redescendit les escaliers le cœur léger. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de son père qui venait d'arriver et monta à bord de sa vieille Chevrolet.

Bella prit la route de la réserve et c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle partie rejoindre celui qui lui ouvrait les portes d'un futur radieux.


End file.
